Dragon in the Dynasty
by Amatoya
Summary: One of Talpa's old Warlords cough -Warladies- has returned after dissapearing for many years. She is a stern yet funny character who is tough. Rated PG-13 for swearing and so on. PLEASE R&R!
1. Meet the Dragon

Dragon in the Dynasty  
  
Chapter 1  
Meet the Dragon  
  
The warlords walked towards Talpa's chamber. He had summoned them to tell them something. He made it sound like he was actually excited. But would Talpa really be excited? They walked into the room and a strong scent of incense hit them but the Warlords didn't seem to mind it too much. "I want you all to meet someone." Talpa said as the warlords bowed. "They have been missing since before you became warlords. I thought that they were dead, but being as loyal as they are they have made their way back to the dynasty and you will respect them as second in charge next to me." A lady stepped out of the shadows beside Talpa and nodded her head. She had short-cut black hair that went to her chin. She had her black sub-armor on and the warlords could see she was only a little shorter than they were. Her eyes were black and captious. "I am Drana." She said. "I was Talpa's first warlord and you will respect me. You will also be training under me. All your weaknesses will be found by me and you won't have them for much longer." She was like a drill sergeant. "You're a Warlord?" Sekthmet said sarcastically. "You can't be. You have to be a Warlady." "You!" Drana said pointing at him. "Come here." Sekthmet walked over and she punched him across the face forcing him to fall to the floor and his mouth to bleed. "I am a Warlord because I am a lord of the castle. Anymore disrespect and you will get more than just a bloody mouth." She looked at Talpa then back at Sekthmet. "All of you get him up and follow me." She walked out towards the Warlords lounge room. It was all the way on the other side of the castle and she didn't seem to mind walking in silence. The rest of them were too afraid to talk. After they finally got there she pushed the doors out of the way and told Sekthmet to sit on the couch. She walked over to a cabinet that was stocked with herbs. The warlords had never used it because they didn't know how to use herbs. She grabbed one that had a small red plant in it. "Here put this in your mouth and suck on it. It will stop the bleeding." She handed him a small leaf and he did as he was told within seconds the bleeding stopped. She then turned to them and started to speak. "I'm sorry but I will not let anyone walk over me. I know that young people don't like to obey much so I had to make sure you would." "Young people?" Anubis started. "But were over five hundred years old." "Which is five hundred years younger than me." She turned to him. "I was born on the first day of the year one thousand. I was the first child born of that year." She smirked. "Anymore questions?" "What is your armor?" Cale asked. "Dragon. I was a master of the dragon and I control them. Actually I have a couple here at this moment." She answered. She paused, waiting for her next question. "Can we see your armor?" Dais asked curious to see it. "Sure." She called upon her armor. It was black and dark red. Around the waist area there was a dragon that made it look like her armor had a belt. She had Numchuku (Numchuks; two sticks connected by a chain) on her right side and a case of throwing stars on her left. On her right thigh was a short sword. "You wanna know my attacks also?" "Yeah!" Sekthmet said excitedly. "They are Dragon's Fury and Antoku Ga Giri which means Darkness Flame Cut." She started out the door, which lead outside. "And if you follow me you will get to see them." All of the warlords ran outside eager to watch. If this lady was as powerful as she seemed to be this would be a sight to remember. Drana stood infront of the never-ending pond that always stayed shallow. She looked around making sure that nothing would get damaged. She breathed deeply and yelled, "Dragon's Fury!" Immediately a spirit dragon appeared. It was a dark red dragon and it was about fifty feet long. It ran out along the vast pond and used a large energy attack. It caused an explosion and water was shot into the air. Even though they were all about the length of ten football fields away the water still soaked them. "I'm drenched and my hair is literally dripping." Anubis said agitated. "Yeah but if we can get soaked from this far away, just think how easily she can kill those ronin brats!" Cale said thrilled. "Yeah just think!" Dais said. "And, Anubis, get over your hair. I have long hair too and I don't mind it drenched." Dais said taunting. Anubis just gave him a sneer and turned away and ringed his hair trying to dry it. Drana turned around. She was panting. Anubis burst out. "Why are you breathing so hard?" "My attacks take a lot of my own energy. I'm lucky to be standing. Usually I pass out right afterwards." She smiled. "I guess my energy has raised a little, hasn't it?" "Don't joke like that." Anubis spat at her. "Maybe you should go sit down." Anubis went to grab her arm. "Don't touch me!" Drana yelled at him. She stood up straight and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. My energy comes back quickly. But you guys should go dry off." She started laughing and pointing at their hair, which was dripping wet and when Anubis tried to even ring it out it didn't do much help. "Fine but then we get to have some fun for the rest of the day?" Dais said.  
  
"Sure and what about I go get us some movies?" Drana said. Noticing their unsure expressions she quickly added in "Don't worry I don't like soap operas either." They all then started laughing. Maybe they were a little too suspicious. She wouldn't do anything. 


	2. The Effects of Beer

Chapter 2

The Effects of Beer

Drana walked to the closest movie store from the Dynasty gate. There were tons of movies. Action, romance, comedy, cartoons, and more that she would probably never see. She went up to the area that had action. She wasn't much of a mushy type person.

"The Matrix?" Drana said picking up a DVD. "Sounds cool." She rented it and also bought some popcorn. She walked back to the castle and into the Warlords' lounge room.

"Hey what movie did you get?" Sekthmet asked as soon as she stepped foot in the room.

"Something called The Matrix." Drana replied back. "Here put it in." She said as she threw it to Anubis.

"Yes your majesty." Anubis said sarcastically. "I am at your every command."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "It's nice to be queen for a day." She laughed. "Oh and, Sekky, you get to make the popcorn."

"On it!" Sekhmet said heading towards the kitchen. 'Maybe this isn't so bad. At least she pays for the movies and popcorn.' The microwave rang when the popcorn was done. He grabbed the bag and tossed the popcorn into a large bowl. "Here." He said setting it down on the in-table.

"Great timing the movie is starting." Dais said.

"Hey look what I found guys!" Cale said walking in holding something behind his back.

"A brain?" Anubis asked sarcastically.

"Close enough." Cale said setting a 24-pack of beer down.

"Alright!" Everyone said grabbing a can.

"You like beer?" Dais asked Drana as she downed her first can.

"Yeah."

"Most women don't." He said.

"I'm weird." She said grabbing another can.

"Hey don't be an idiot." Drana said to Anubis. The whole group was totally drunk. "You can't do the matrix bullet-dodge!"

"I bet I can!" Anubis said as he leaned back and landed on a pile of beer cans.

"Should have tried to jump the building." Dais said hanging from the ceiling.

"I'll do that tomorrow." Anubis said trying to stand up.

"I need a man…" Drana droned as she lay back on the couch.

"I volunteer!" Anubis yelled when he finally got up.

"…sure…" Drana said rolling her eyes. "You would never be able to please me."

"You wanna bet?" He said laying on top of her.

"Get off!!" She yells pushing him onto the floor.

"Hey you can't blame the guy. He probably hasn't had a girl in fifty years." Cale said laughing.

"I'll need another pack of beers before he could get me." Drana said.

"Another beer?" Anubis asked.

"Sure."

Drana woke up the next morning with a huge headache. She moaned as she went to get up but she stopped when she felt an arm go around her waist. She turned her head slightly and saw red hair lying on the pillow. "Oh shit!" She said. Then she looked at herself and saw that she was completely naked and even Anubis was. "SHIT!" She yelled waking Anubis up.

"Good morning." He said as he pulled her body closer to his.

"What the HELL!" She screamed pushing him off of her. She went to jump out of bed but she remembered she was naked so she just stayed as far away from him as possible and still be able to keep the blanket covering her.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting up.

"Don't." She said before he stepped out and uncovered himself. "Why the hell are you in my room?" She asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Man…. And that was good."

"What was good?" Drana asked. She knew what the answer was, but she had to check her suspicions.

"We made out." When he said those words they both heard Talpa's voice summoning them. Drana grabbed the blanket and then threw Anubis' clothes at him and she changed. They both then teleported to Talpa's chamber.

"You two-" He started and they both prepared themselves for the worst. "are the biggest idiots." He yelled at them.

"He got me drunk, master!" Drana protested.

"You accepted the beer and then you dragged me into bed." Anubis protested back.

"I did?" Drana asked. She couldn't remember anything from last night.

"Drana, the blame will fall on you for this." Talpa said.

"What's so bad about us sleeping together?" Anubis asked.

"It's not just that you slept together." Talpa started. "She's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Drana screamed.

"And I will make you two a permanent couple." Talpa said. "I won't have this behavior in my castle without punishment."

"Cool." Anubis said.

"NOT COOL!!!" Drana screamed. "Master, this isn't fair. Why does it have to be my fault and why must I be punished for him forcing himself on me?"

"You are the higher official." Talpa said. "And while I'm thinking about it, you are relieved from all duties until your child's birth."

"So I'm stuck in the castle for nine months?" She asked. "This isn't fair!" She then transported herself to the lounge room.

"Good morning." Dais said walking in.

"Whatever." She said coldly.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Ask the stupid one." She said pointing to Anubis who just transported there.

Dais walked with Anubis to the kitchen. "What wrong with her?"

"Uh… I sorta got her… uh… pregnant."

"What?!" Dais yelled. "How could you be this irresponsible?"

"We were both drunk." He said.

"Can you remember?" Dais asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you're irresponsible." Dais said. "Well what did Talpa say?"

"He said that he's making us a permanent couple and that we have to live together." They both then turned their attention to the sound of a plate being dropped. There stood Drana in the doorway in complete shock.

Anubis walked over to her but she took a step away. "Get used to it because all of our stuff is being moved into the house in the woods. We're both stuck there until you give birth."

Drana's face turned red trying to hold her anger in. She then transported leaving both men bewildered. "What's all the noise about?" Cale asked walking in.

"Stupid here got Drana pregnant." Dais said.

"Way to go man." Cale said patting Anubis on the back.

"Sure… and now I have to live with the bitch." Anubis said thinking about what she was probably planning right at that moment.

"Hey, man, at least she's your bitch." Cale said grabbing some Advil.

"That stupid man whore is going to pay!" Drana yelled into the empty building. "I am going to make his life a living hell!!" 'Hmm… what to do…' Drana thought looking around. 'Poisoning his food would be the easy way out… I could always make him a unic… That will be plan A. Plan B will be torture. And Plan C will be mummfication alive.' She then thought of something. 'Yesterday he had just complained about just having his hair _wet._' She smiled evilly. 'What if I _cut_ his hair?' Again she smiled evilly and began her plans for his hair removal.


End file.
